Jacob Kuriko
Jacob Kuriko (ジャアコブ くりこ ) is the only son of Patricia North/Kuriko and Shane Kuriko. He iis a curous boy that is always up for an adventure and wishes to be strong like his father one day. History When Jacob was born, his mother Patricia used her abilites as a role holder to make him 4 years old. This was not due to any laziness on her part but due to the fact Wonderland always seemed to be on the edge of a fight and having him older would make protecting him easier. This is also why Patricia taught him about the teleportation powder. So that when he was in trouble, Jacob could escape quickly. For the most part, as his mother hoped, Jacob tends to stay out of trouble but that does not mean he wishes it. He spends most of his time wandering around Wonderland and exploring the area. One can usually find him in his tree house plotting out grand adventures and other things he plans to do when he gets older. At the moment his greatest wish is to have his own sword and begin his training. Sadly, Patricia has said no to this many times, stating that he is to young to start learning something so dangerous. Personality Jacob is a very curious child but is also unable to sit still for long periods of time.He prefers running around and exploring the world around him. Like his mother he can be aware of his limits but like his father he strives to push past them and become stronger. He tends to act mature for his age and seems very clever, this could be due to the powers he has inside him encouraging him to develop a bit faster or perhaps her just inherited the mature qualities his parents are well known for. Granted, like most children he seems to be a bit inpatient and when he wants something he will do anything he can to hopefully get it. He respects authority but is more interested in being a hero like any other little boy. Like any other person raised in Wonderland, jacob vaugly understands the "rules" and knows that his parents hold a very special status. Yet he also has been raised with "Outsider beliefs" that have him value life to a degree. Appearence He looks more like his father, with short black hair and a similar skin tone. The only physical quality he seems to have inheritted from Patricia is the pink eyes all those in the North family seem to have. He wears a white shirt with a red vest over it and dark grey pants with black shoes. He also has a small brown pouch attached to his belt which keeps the powder near by. Relationships Patricia North/Kuriko As his mother, Pat worries for him greatly. She is worried he may have inheritted his father's knack for attracting dangers to himself. This is one of the reasons why Patricia perfers for Jacob to alwys be somewhere she knows of even if she cannot be there herself. That was if worse was to come to worse she would be able to get to him or perhaps someone trusted and nearby could do the same. Other then that. Patricia helps Jacob with his studies when not doing her work or when he is not at day caer. He enjoys reading and hearing stories, and Patricia is more then happy to accomodate him. Shane Kuriko His father and his greatest role model, Jacob strives to be like his father when he is older. Jacob has spent many times just watching his father train and sometimes copies what he sees when alone, as "secret training". If any this works is up to debate since Jacob usually subsitutes a stick for a sword. In his mind, no one is stranger then his father and no one can ever be, one of the reasons he wishes to start on his training with his father. He hopes that this could bring him a step closer to achieving his dreams of becoming a great warrior like so many others in his family. Faust North His uncle, whom he admires for his complex ideals and tendency to let Jacob get away with anything. Jacob does not really understand why he cannot spend time with his uncle Faust, he understand his uncle does strange and possible horrible things due to his role, but is unaware of any specifics. Jacob's room is usually searched through by his mother to make sure Faust has not left any presents behind for the child. When jacob is able to sneak off to see his Uncle, Faust spends his time showing Jacob a few of his experiments and gicing him the occasional science lesson. Later, when Hotaru is born Jacob uses some of what he knows to pull small pranks on Hotaru (water ballons to the head, that sort of thing) but they are never harmful. Jacob will also often show off what he had learned from his uncle and Patricia will catch on quickly, thus causing the two siblings to argue. Mary North Jacob's second cousin and someone he enjoys playing with. He often follows Mary on her delevery trips to see more of wonderland (unless it requires leaving hearts then he is not allowed) and is protective of her. The two are often arranged to be baby sat by Lucia Bishop. Lucia Bishop Jacob respects her as much as any child would respect a baby sitter but is sometimes annoyed when Lucia does not let him wander around. He enjoys exploring the castle with Lucia from time to time due to her always being able to find teh secret passages in the castle. He does his best to always remember the tricks that Lucia teaches him and enjoys being baby sat by her. Hotaru Bishop In the future, Jaocb sees her as a great friend and a fun person to spar with. The two enjoy exploring together and sparring when they can. When Jacob first meets Hotaru, it is when she time traveled and landed in his newly built tree house. He was confused by her and the fact she seemed to know him, calling her crazy. It wasn't until it was confirmed she was from the future that Jacob began to ask Hotaru questions. One of the major ones being when his training starts. This is due to the fact Hotaru referenced his training when they first met and he is eager to know more. Usually he cannot get Hotaru to anser his questions but he can get a good guess in from time to time. Currently he cannot wait for Hotaru to be born in this time, 1) because by then he should be training. 2) he can't wait to have a friend that he can train with~